


Missing Soulmate

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Crack, F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Soulmates, at first, ends with a serious epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: Everyone knows that Chloe Bourgeois is the most fabulous girl in Paris, she’s beautiful, has a great fashion sense, a great dancer, rich, the daughter of the mayor, and don’t forget the fact that she’s also the one and only Queen Bee.  Naturally, peons would be jealous, which probably explains why she’s the frequent target of akumas, but seriously, what was she supposed to do?  Not laugh at the peasant who just got rejected by her so-called soulmate?  It’s hilarious that what’s-her-face would even dream of having a soulmate, she must have watched too many Disney movies.  Well, regardless of the reason, here we are, with Soul-Matchmaker chasing after Chloe throughout the school, shooting beams that attach people to their soulmates.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Missing Soulmate

Everyone knows that Chloe Bourgeois is the most fabulous girl in Paris, she’s beautiful, has a great fashion sense, a great dancer, rich, the daughter of the mayor, and don’t forget the fact that she’s also the one and only Queen Bee. Naturally, peons would be jealous, which probably explains why she’s the frequent target of akumas, but seriously, what was she supposed to do? Not laugh at the peasant who just got rejected by her so-called soulmate? It’s hilarious that what’s-her-face would even dream of having a soulmate, she must have watched too many Disney movies. Well, regardless of the reason, here we are, with Soul-Matchmaker chasing after Chloe throughout the school, shooting beams that attach people to their soulmates.

“CHLOOOOEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?” Soul-Matchmaker knows that Chloe is still in the school, because the first thing she did after being akumatized was to blast the two front doors, causing them to be bound to each other, unable to be separated/opened. The second thing she did was to blast the emergency exit, causing it to be locked as well. Attached to her arm was a magic wand that could shoot beams from the tip, the only problem was that she couldn’t bend her arm in a way that would let her hit herself, and find her own soulmate.

Soul-Matchmaker slides open the door to a classroom, and quickly blasts all of the windows, attaching them to the windowsills. She then looks around the room, seeing various students hiding under their desks, but none of them were Chloe. She blasts them all, and then continues to the next room.

Meanwhile, Chloe in her usual brilliance was heading in the other direction as she managed to slip by the akuma unnoticed. She stealthily, well as stealthily as possible when wearing a bright yellow outfit, was entering the disgusting commoner’s cafeteria. ‘ _Nobody would look for me here, but maybe the kitchen would be even better._ ’ Her eyes scan the room, looking for the kitchen door, when she spots one of the worst things she could imagine. Chloe shrieks, “DUPAIN-CHENG!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ADRIKINS?”

Marinette and Adrien were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined, and wearing a single heart-shaped handcuff binding their wrists together. Marinette’s face was already completely red, and she started waving both her arms, dragging Adrien’s arm with her, “I, er, um, LUNCH! And, er, AKUMA! SOULMATE!!” She looks over at Adrien and starts giggling and smiles sheepishly.

Meanwhile Adrien was watching Marinette with a smile and adoration in his eyes.

Chloe huffs, “Ridiculous, there’s no way that a lowly baker girl can be my Adrinkin’s soulmate.”

Adrien turns his head and glares at Chloe, “Chloe, didn’t we talk about you being nicer to people? Not only are you insulting my soulmate, you’re the one that caused this akuma.”

“It’s not my fault I couldn’t stop myself from laughing; she was being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Not only did she think she was rejected by soulmate, she thought her soulmate was Jean Duparc, the biggest loser in school.”

“HEY!”

They turn to Jean looking at Chloe indignantly, while holding hands with some strange girl, who was struggling to remove her hand from his and complaining in Spanish.

“What? You know it’s true.”

“Maybe, but you don’t have to say that in front of my soulmate.”

“Does she even speak French?”

Jean slumps down, “No, you’re right.”

“No,” Adrien responded with his voice strong and firm, “Chloe’s wrong. Liking to perform magic tricks doesn’t make Jean a loser, it makes him an entertainer.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Whatever.”

“And, you need to stop laughing at other people’s misfortunes. It only makes a bad situation worse not only for them, but now the rest of us are missing our lunch.” As if to emphasize his point, his stomach growls.

Marinette looks and Adrien, “Apple!” and then quickly shoves and apple in his face. Adrien watches her expression changing from sweet and hopeful to one filled dread and horror. “Um, thanks.” He tries to take the apple with his free hand, but he can’t overcome her iron grip, and she seems frozen in place, and he starts eating the apple out of her hand.

“Another scoop!” A couple seats over is Alya taking picture of Adrien eating out of Marinette’s hand. She’s holding Nino’s hand, but Nino was apparently reaching across the table for some reason at the time he was hit, so they’re arms are tangled up with Rose and Juleka’s, and they can’t untangle themselves without making things more awkward.

“CHLOE!! There you are!” A beam shoots out towards Chloe, but she spins out of the way with millimeters to spare, some random peasant behind her ended up getting hit instead.

Chloe starts running again, “OW!” and pushing people out of her way, weaving left to right while heading towards the kitchen door. All the while, many people around her ended up getting soul-matched.

Adrien yells out, “Chloe, why are you running away, getting hit doesn’t hurt.”

“Utterly ridiculous, no one is going to decide who my soulmate is, but MEEE!” Chloe crashes into the kitchen door, and falls over as the door is apparently frozen as well. Ignoring several chuckles from around the room, she quickly scrambles and proceeds to weave through the crowd again, looking for another exit. “Ladybug! Where are you!?”

Someone yelled out, “Maybe she’s tired of saving you!”

Someone else yelled out, “Just get hit already!” Most of the students were curious about how bad Chloe’s soulmate would end up being, and at the same time they were curious about their own soulmates. No one was jumping into the beams, in case they’d get mind controlled later, but they weren’t running away.

Lila decided it was time to clean up her lunch, she’d normally get someone else to clean up, but with Marinette and Adrien being soulmates, she needed the attention off of her until she came up with a new plan. ‘ _My best weapon against Marinette was her supposed jealousy against me, but now that’s not a valid option anymore, or maybe it still is. Either way, Adrien was going to be a lot more protective of Marinette now, maybe it’s time for another trip. No, I’m going to need to act fast, but what should I do?_ ’

It was at that time that Chloe bumped into Lila, and pushed Lila into the soulmate beam. The pink energy glowed around Lila, and then it disappeared. Lila looked around as everyone grew quiet… there was no soulmate.

‘ _How do I fix this?_ ’ Lila gets hit by a second beam, and then a third, still no soulmate.

The akuma yells at Lila, “Where’s your soulmate?!”

Lila covers her face and starts crying, “I’m pretty sure I met him when we were little, but he died saving an injured squirrel that was in the road.”

“No! That’s not how it’s done.” She points across the room to Mr. Haprele, who is handcuffed to a ghost, “That ghost is Mr. Haprele’s dead wife, so that’s not the issue.”

Mr. Haprele looks over towards the akuma, “Thank you for letting my wife and I say goodbye to each other. She was taken so suddenly in the accident last year. Mylene, Ivan, come over here!”

“Uh, you’re welcome?” The akuma shakes her head and looks back at Lila, “So, what’s your deal?”

Lila sniffles, “Maybe he was reincarnated and has a new soulmate.”

The akuma points over to Mr. Damocles, who has an owl perched onto his arm, with a handcuff around one of its legs, “No, his soulmate was reincarnated into an owl, and look, they’re together right now.”

“Hoo, hoo.”

“Why yes, the villain needs to be stopped, but fret not, there are a couple of superheroes on the way.”

The akuma starts walking towards Lila, trying to make sense of the situation, when she suddenly stops and gasps, “You don’t have a soulmate, because you don’t have a soul.”

Lila starts crying, “W-why are y-you being s-so mean to me, I’m always n-nice to everyone.”

Besides Lila’s pleas, the cafeteria was silent, except for a single snort that came out of Marinette. Lila momentarily glares at Marinette before she starts crying again, “I can’t believe you think my suffering is funny. All I’ve ever done is try and be nice to you, and all you do is bully me.”

Marinette stands up the table and glares down Lila, dragging Adrien up with her. “I wasn’t laughing at your suffering; I was laughing at you claiming to be nice to everyone when all you do is lie to everyone and attack those that call you out. There’s also the irony of how you get away with so much BS and it’s your buddy Hawkmoth that finally exposed you for who you really are.”

Lila gasps, “How could you claim I’m buddies with Hawkmoth when I’m Ladybug’s best friend?”

“No! You’ve caused more akumatizations than anyone else, between when you got the class akaumtized by framing me, and on Heroes Day when you claimed to be out of the country but you somehow became Volpina again and made the illusion of Ladybug killing Chat Noir, getting half the city akuamtized.”

“What? I was out of the country; he must have found someone else to do that.”

Sabrina perked up from where she was tending to Chloe, “No, Marinette is right, when Ladybug deakumatized me, she mentioned that Volpina made the illusion, and Lila is Volpina. Not only that, but Chloe was almost akumatized because of what you said to her, but then I got akumatized instead into Miraculer.”

This time Adrien spoke up, “There’s also a time when you kissed me without permission and took a picture, causing Oni-Chan, and then you pretended to be injured to get Chat Noir to help you, leaving Ladybug alone with Oni-Chan.”

“I didn’t fake an injury, besides, you stayed in your house during the whole attack, and don’t lie to make Marinette happy, you asked for that kiss.”

“No, I was in my room, but Chat Noir stopped by afterwards to warn me about you. And I would never ask you for a kiss, I thought the whole reason you were akumatized into Chameleon was because I turned you down.”

Lila was looking around the room, no one was moving to defend her, most people still seemed unsure, but it looked like they were getting ready to turn on her.

Marinette looks up into Adrien’s glorious green eyes, “Wait, is that why she pretended to be you? I thought she was akumatized because I stood up to her when she threatened me.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “She threatened y-”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden movement of Lila jumping onto the akuma, breaking the object, grabbing the butterfly, and putting it into her fox pendant. Volpina turns to attack Marinette, but both Marinette and Adrien have suddenly disappeared. “Marinette, Adrien, I’ll find you and make you pay, when I’m done, you’ll be begging me to kill you, but first, I’m going to become even stronger.” Volpina jumps out the window and starts bounding over the rooftops.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alya was hiding in an alley, recording Volpina who was standing on a nearby roof, stomping around and yelling at something, though it didn’t appear she was talking to Hawkmoth. “Hey everybody, I still don’t see our heroes, and the first akuma attack started about 40 minutes ago. Volpina doesn’t seem to be doing anything right now, but maybe that’s an illusion we’re seeing, and our heroes are waiting to figure out if it’s a trap.”

Just then a yoyo shoots out and wraps around Volpina, and pulls her towards the heroes, who are standing next to year other, their hands being handcuffed together was hidden from the camera. Chat cataclysms the necklace, and dark bubbles form around Volpina while Ladybug purifies the akuma.

Alya gasps, though nothing surprising appears on the camera. Lila, Ladybug, and Chat Noir freeze for a moment in surprise, before Lila tries to run away, but Ladybug grabs her shoulder and spins her around. The heroes try to pry something out of Lila’s hands, but she holds tight and starts flailing her arms around. Chat tries to grab her arm, but misses and his claw cuts a couple of Lila’s bracelets. Lila disappears, leaving behind a pile of clothes, as a dark feather floats out of one of the bracelets. Ladybug captures the amok, and then calls out “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The camera shakes as Alya groans.

Ladybug and Chat Noir hop down in front of the camera, Ladybug puts her hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Alya, are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just that my head is starting to feel clear, it’s like it’s been foggy for a long time, actually, ever since I met Lila. Was she a sentimonster this whole time? She told such ridiculous stories, and we all believed all of them, well, except for Marinette. Was Lila’s power to get people to believe her lies? Why didn’t Marinette fall for them?”

“Slowdown Alya. I’m not sure if she was a sentimonster ever since she showed up to your school, presumably she enrolled in the school because she has parents, but that’s something that the police will need to track down and figure out. She might have had some kind of lying magic. Your friend, the baker girl, saw me yelling at Lila after I saw the interview she gave you, claiming to be my friend, maybe that broke through whatever magic Lila had. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I think the magic is finally lifted from all of her lies. I think I’m good now.”

“Great, then Chat and I have an announcement to make. Lila had both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, meaning that Paris is now safe from this threat. Now, I don’t believe she was either Hawkmoth or Mayura, in fact, she was trying to activate the Miraculouses when we found her, but she couldn’t, which means she must have just stolen them in the last twenty minutes of so. If anyone saw her, or has a photo or video of her, please tell everything to the police so they can track down and arrest Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

* * *

Once Marinette and Adrien arrived back at school, there was a group hug as everyone apologized to them, and they were quickly forgiven. Once that was done, it was announce that Marinette and Adrien were officially dating, and everyone cheered for them. Overall, it was probably the best day in both of their lives, though it didn’t last too long as Mr. Damocles came in, and pulled Adrien out of class for some reason. It turned out that Gabriel and Nathalie had fallen down the stairs and were unconscious in the hospital. Marinette, Nino, and Alya were able to join him after classes ended, and after a few hours, Adrien was allowed to visit his now awake father and his father’s just a secretary.

Adrien opened the door to find Gabriel and Nathalie laying in their beds, both of them with casts on and covered in bruises. “Father, Nathalie, I’m so glad you’re ok. How are we feeling? What happened?”

“Son, we each have a couple of broken bones, but in a few weeks we’ll be good as new. As for what happened, well, ehem, well, we were walking down the stairs when Nathalie’s heel broke, and I tried to catch her, but then we both fell down the stairs. Nathalie, remind me later that we need to inspect the quality of heels on our shoe lines. We need to make sure there’s no other accidents that could get us sued.”

“Certainly sir, and thank you for trying to catch me.”

Adrien looked at Nathalie, he could hear some annoyance in her voice, but she otherwise showed even less emotions than usual.

Gabriel broke the silence, “I heard that Ms. Rossi was actually a Sentimonster, is that true?”

“Yes Father, it does seem that way. It seems that she had magic to make people believe her lies, so hopefully it won’t hurt the company much.”

“Hm, it’s a shame we didn’t realize this earlier.”

Nathalie responded in an aggravated voice, “Yes, probably the only way to tell is if someone was wearing the Peacock Miraculous while in her presence.”

“I suppose…”

Adrien was growing more and more confused by whatever secret conversation they were having.

* * *

Later that night, Marinette let Nooroo and Duusu out. They couldn’t reveal who Hawkmoth and Mayura were, but Marinette learned that Duusu’s previous user fell into a coma because there were too many Sentimonsters around at the same time, but now that Feast and Lila are gone, all that is left is a single bodyguard, and if the Miraculous is reunited with said user, she could start to recover. Eventually, the Kwami’s convince Marinette to let Duusu bring back the Miraculous. Marinette keeps the Butterfly Miraculous, but Nooroo goes to watch over Duusu incase Hawkmoth tries to remove the Miraculous before the coma is lifted.

* * *

The world quickly forgot about Hawkmoth and Mayura, because everyone was too enthralled in the story of the Sentimonster that was Lila Rossi. The next day, newspapers ran a photo of Angelica Rossi collapsing and crying from the news Lila was an imposter. Several months ago, Lila Rossi was the soul survivor of a robbery. Ms. Rossi’s brother and sister-in-law were murdered in that so called robbery, and now it seems that the real Lila was too. Ms. Rossi hadn’t seen Lila in five years due to being away for her job, but the Sentimonster looked similar enough to the real thing, that Ms. Rossi just accepted it. The day after that, it was revealed that the real Lila Rossi and her parents were resurrected by the Miraculous Cure, and Ms. Rossi moved back to Italy to reconnect with her family.

Stories broke out all over the world, of people appearing back into existence, resurrected out of their times. Many of these people weren’t prepared to live in the modern world, but selling their stories got them enough money to get by until they were able to start their new lives, many as consultants for period shows/movies, museum displays, or giving their own perspectives to historians.

Through the pieced together stories, it was revealed that SentiLila was created around 130 years ago. A wealthy family in Italy had their daughter go missing. She was never actually found, but the grieving mother tried to bring her back two weeks later through the use of the Peacock Miraculous. Things were happy for a couple of months, when the mother finally came to terms with the fact that the SentiLila wasn’t actually her daughter. She was going to undo her creation, but before she could, she and her husband were murdered. Everyone thought the family burned in a fire.

After that, it seemed the SentiLila wondered the world, constantly seeking attention, while visiting hotspots of conflict, constantly making bad situations worse. The victims’ accounts were corroborated by photos, newspapers, dairies, and letters from the various times and places.

* * *

The Kwami’s celebrated, as Duusu and Nooroo returned after a few days, with news that all was well, and that Hawkmoth and Mayura were going to receive their share of karma.

Ms. Bustier’s class also celebrated when they found out that Emily Agreste was also resurrected, as she was one of SentiLila’s victims. They celebrated again a little while later, upon learning the Emily filed for divorce based on Gabriel’s treatment of Adrien, and that Gabriel and Nathalie were fired from Gabriel, as she was actually the majority shareholder. Everyone knew how much of a pain Gabriel Agreste was, so no one wanted to hire him, and he didn’t have enough money to start a new company, so he fell into obscurity and was quickly forgotten about, except for the occasional “Where are they now” video.

* * *

Years later, long after most of Ms. Bustier’s class became full time heroes, there was still a lingering question. No, it wasn’t about Hawkmoth’s identity; they stopped caring a long time ago. They all wondered who Chloe’s soulmate was, and how terrible and hopefully gross he or she was. Maybe they were a compulsive gambler and were going to make her poor. Maybe they were a sleezy politician that would get arrested for corruptions. Maybe he was Felix Agreste, they’d be a terrible match that would make the world a worse place, but no one mentioned that idea to Marinette, because there was no way she’d react well to even the idea of becoming related to Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Lila didn't know Gabriel was Hawkmoth until Marinette connected the dots for her.
> 
> I gave Adrien a happy ending, even though I'm in the camp that thinks Emily is actually a bad person.


End file.
